


Mr. Beautiful

by TheMetaphysical



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mama Jinyoung, aggressive fluff?, and i mean heavy, bff jinbam, pretty boy bambam, prompt, slight jackbam feud, spoiled bambam with an attitude, this is kinda ridiculous, this is not as cute as i thought it would be, tsundere bambam, well-intentioned jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetaphysical/pseuds/TheMetaphysical
Summary: Jinyoung and Bambam have always been the closest in GOT7, but a few comments from Jinyoung bring them closer.





	Mr. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bamsbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Bamsbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt) in the [Got7RarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Got7RarePairFest) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Imagine that Bambam is very beautiful/handsome, and is used to people telling them so, flirting with them, catcalling them, etc. Jinyoung gives Bambam a more specific, heartfelt compliment, rather than the "hey gorgeous ;3" that Bambam is used to hearing, causing him to start to fall for Jinyoung
> 
> Bonus: Bambam gets all cute and shy and blushy when he hears Jinyoungs compliment

Jinyoung always had a soft spot for Bambam. Since they were young he thought Bambam was the cutest, sweetest boy who would grow up to be the cutest, sweetest man. He always thought there was something special, something different about him, and so did the rest of the world, but to them, it was his face. Plush lips, sultry eyes, and bone structure that just wouldn’t quit, east Asia wasted no time posting his face everywhere they could. He was a beacon of beauty in their eyes, ever since he was small.

JYPE and GOT7 knew they were lucky when he agreed to become a part of their band. His stardom skyrocketed the group into an overnight sensation, and they took the continent by storm.

Even when the rest of the group or other idols were jealous of Bambam’s genetics, Jinyoung stuck his leg out for him and defended him, because no person is only their appearance.

But Jinyoung could admit it too, Bambam was beautiful beyond compare, but that wasn’t why he was special to him. No matter how many magazines he shot for, how many campaigns he booked, and how much louder the fans cheered for him, Jinyoung knew who he really was.

Jinyoung was reading in the living room when he heard Bambam’s flip-flops flip-flop themselves into the room. “Hey, Jinyoung, have you seen my toothbrush?”

Jinyoung looked up from his story to see Bambam strut into the room like one of his sisters did at home. He had freshly washed hair pulled back by a pink bunny headband that put his dark roots on display. He wore no makeup or contacts, so his little acne spots shown and where his typical expensive outfit was missing, dingy house clothes: shorts, and a white tank to go with it, remained in its place.

Arguably, it was Bambam at his worst, stripped of his pretty boy facade and au naturale.

But Jinyoung thought he looked simply adorable puffing his cheeks out. His hands were on his hips, and he tapped his foot waiting for a response.

“Why are you smiling?”

Jinyoung didn’t realize he was. “You just look so cute.”

Bambam was taken aback. “I look cute…? Now?”

"Yeah, and…" Jinyoung looked around before remembering. "Your toothbrush is by the kitchen sink.

Bambam gave Jinyoung a look, before taking his toothbrush, then disappearing back to his lair. Jinyoung chuckled into his story, mentally saving the image of Bambam in his mind.

“Hey,” Jackson had arrived home, and with snacks too. “Here.” he threw a pack of home run balls at him.

“Aw, Seunnie, for me?”

“This one too, for your best friend,” Jackson said sardonically, throwing another snack at Jinyoung.

“Why don’t you give it to him? He’s in his room.”

“Easy for you to say as the only person he actually likes.”

Jinyoung frowned defensively. “...am not.”

"Okay, I'll try." Jackson walked over to Bambam's door and rapped on it a few times. In a few seconds, the door cracked open a sliver. From the couch, Jinyoung could only see Jackson’s back blocking the door. "I got these for you-"

The bag was quickly sucked into the room, the door closing behind it.

Jackson turned his head over his shoulder to look at Jinyoung as if to say, _ I told you so_, then went to give out snacks to the rest of the members.

Maybe Jackson was right. Jinyoung and Bambam had a really good relationship, stronger than either of them had with the other members, but Jinyoung had always made an effort to be close to everyone. On the other hand, Bambam wasn’t the most friendly or trusting person, but that didn’t mean he thought the other members were lesser.

“Bambam?" Jinyoung called form outside Bambam's door.

Bambam instantly swung it open. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah."

Jinyoung surveyed the room as he followed after Bambam. It was dirty as always and distinctly Bambam’s. Thousands of dollars of clothes and accessories were strung about, followed by perfumes, nail polish, makeup, and other strange decor Jinyoung couldn’t quite put a name to.

He sat next to Bambam on his bed, moving a sock out of his way before he sat down.

Bambam had added a few pimple patches since he last saw him, and was now furiously tweezing his eyebrows.

"How's everything?" Jinyoung started politely.

“Once I see my dermo tomorrow, everything should be fine again.”

“Is that what’s got you so worked up?”

Bambam stopped tweezing and looked at Jinyoung. “I’m not worked up.”

“You didn’t say anything to Jackson.”

“So what? It’s Jackson. He owed me anyway.”

“Well...as long as you’re okay.”

They were touring, and this was their last scheduled concert. Jinyoung let loose and had fun chasing his other members around the stage, teasing them, and splashing water on each other.

He spotted Bambam shamelessly blowing kisses to the audience, and snuck up behind him to kiss his cheek. He ran off, expecting Bambam to be annoyed and chase after him, but when he turned to look back, Bambam was still standing where he was, a hand over the spot Jinyoung kissed and embarrassment written all over his face.

Jinyoung stopped running and went from giggly to serious. Had he made him mad? Did he embarrass him in front of his fan girls and boys?

With Jinyoung stopping, Bambam whipped his head back around to face the audience, his hand moving to cover his mouth.

Eventually, Bambam recovered, but they never spoke about it afterward.

Jinyoung was staring. “What?” Bambam asked uncomfortably, looking into his mug.

“Your skin looks really good today… Did you use a different face pack?”

Bambam looked up, touching his face. “Yeah, I did.”

“What's it called?"

"Hydro burst brightening face pack."

"Maybe I'll see it while I'm out and I can look just as good as you tomorrow when I’m on set,” he joked.

Bambam was quiet for a moment, and Jinyoung started rehearsing his lines in his head.

“Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, you’re always nice to me, but...”

Jinyoung stirred his tea lazily. “Am I? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Yeah, you are. So stop it unless you’re gonna do something about it.”

Jinyoung was confused. If anyone was being weird, it was Bambam. He was being extra surly and distant lately, and he hadn’t been coming to Jinyoung as much to do his routine complaining and asking for advice.

Before Jinyoung could ask him what was wrong, Youngjae walked by, distracting Bambam.

“Is that my shirt?” Bambam’s eyes narrowed and Youngjae froze, slowly retreating, before taking off with Bambam flying after him.

“What did I tell you guys about staying out of my room?!”

A talk for another day then, Jinyoung decided.

“Jinyoungie!” Jackson sauntered over to him. “Look at my costume.”

His costume was crazy, but the music video they were shooting today was supposed to be crazy.

Jinyoung chuckled, “yeah, look at mine. They even gave me a wig.”

“Aw, Lucky... I just have crazy makeup.”

“But it looks good on you.”

“I hope so, you see, I’ve decided I need more fans.”

Jinyoung scoffed. “The millions you already have aren’t enough?”

“No, they’re not. Definitely not enough compared to your best friend’s amount of fans. He’s practically triple mine and everyone else’s. That’s why I gotta beat him.”

“Good luck with that. You might need to work on your aegyo a little bit.”

“So you’re saying you want me to practice on you?”

“Definitely not what I’m saying.”

“Speak of the devil,” Jackson said, looking over Jinyoung’s shoulder.

Jinyoung turned around to see, and saw Bambam was approaching them. He too looked crazier than usual, but like everything, somehow it just suited him.

As Bambam came closer, Jinyoung noticed a feverish look on his face. His eyes darted between his and Jackson’s before locking on Jackson’s.

Jackson put his hands up and backed off to go bother someone else.

Bambam and Jinyoung stood there while Jinyoung waited for Bambam to say something and Bambam waited for Jinyoung to say something. Bambam’s surliness was getting worse the longer the silence grew until he exploded on Jinyoung. “You don’t have anything to say to me?”

“Um… Did you want to talk about something?”

Bambam stepped closer until he was practically an inch away from Jinyoung’s face. “I just think it’s funny that you can compliment Jackson, but not me.”

He stayed that close for another few seconds, eyes going back and forth between Jinyoung’s eyes and mouth while Jinyoung just stood there waiting for it to be over. Maybe he was expecting Jinyoung to say something back, but Jinyoung was just confused and unwilling. Besides, he couldn’t concentrate on anything smart enough to defuse the situation when there was a feeling that Bambam was gonna kiss him at any moment.

But in the end, Bambam gave up and stormed off looking sadder rather than angrier.

Later that night, Jinyoung felt obliged to fix things. Bambam had gotten a little crazy on set, and while the director loved it, he knew there was something wrong.

Bambam had holed himself up in his room the minute they got home, skipping the celebratory pizza dinner the rest of the members indulged in.

Jinyoung knocked on the door with a piece of pizza he saved for Bambam, and Bambam opened it, cell phone pressed to his ear. He said a few words, then hung up.

"Was that your mom?"

"Maybe."

"Can I come in?"

"Maybe."

"_ Maybe _?"

Bambam rolled his eyes, swinging the door open for Jinyoung to come in, then laid on his bed, scrolling through his phone.

Jinyoung closed the door behind them, and followed after him, setting his pizza offering down on the only clear space in the room. “You’re mad at me,” Jinyoung stated plainly.

Bambam ignored him, still absorbed in his phone.

“Bambam,” Jinyoung tried again.

“What was that?” He said, pretending he hadn’t heard him, eyes locked on the screen.

“I said you’re mad at me,” Jinyoung repeated.

“Mmm…” He trailed off, never finishing his thought.

Jinyoung wanted to throw his phone out the window. This was rude even for Bambam, but Jinyoung had done nothing wrong, so what gives? “Fine, I get that you’re in a mood, so I’ll just say my piece and go. You’ve been weird for a while now, and I thought you would tell me if something was wrong, but obviously, you don’t care-”

Bambam slammed his phone down loudly, causing Jinyoung to jump. 

“When did I say I don’t care?”

“You’re showing it. You’re blowing me off like you do everyone else.”

Bambam shot up, fists gripping the sheets. “Because you’re making me angry!”

“How?” 

“Why don’t you ask your new best friend Jackson.”

By now Jinyoung had had it with all the passive-aggressive ‘best friend’ comparisons and wanted Bambam to stop being so immature and just tell him what his problem was. 

“Or _you_ could tell me since this isn’t about Jackson, this is about you.”

“This _ is _about Jackson because you like him!”

“Of course I like him, he’s our group member!”

"That's not what I mean!" Bambam crossed his arms and huffed, falling back against the pillows. "First you're nice to me, then you stop and you're nice to Jackson. Just pick one already."

"What is there to choose from? I'm not enlisting either of you into anything.”

“What is it you see in him? You know he’s just trying to be a knock-off me.”

“You’re mad because Jackson wants more followers.”

“Ugh, no! I’m mad because you’d rather have some cheap imitation of me, rather than the real thing.”

“I’m sitting right here next to you, the real thing is right here-”

“_ Ugh _, wrong again. You’re so smart but so stupid.” Bambam looked off, his rage fading and transforming into something else. “I really like you, Jinyoung, but every time you say something nice to Jackson you’re hurting me.”

Jinyoung’s heart sped up. He was hurting Bambam? “What do you mean?”

“I mean you can’t just say _I’m_ cute, and _I_ look good, and kiss _my_ cheek, then turn around and tell _Jack_son he looks good.”

Where Jinyoung thought he had it, he was losing it again. “So you don’t want me to be friendly with Jackson?”

“You were never that friendly before.”

“I wasn’t?”

“Oh, Jinyoung! I hate you so much for being this dumb, why do you have to make me say it?”

“Listen, Bambam...” Jinyoung couldn’t keep up this back and forth. “I don’t wanna hurt you, but it’s like you’re speaking in riddles.”

Bambam sighed, draping an arm over his eyes. “I like you, okay? You've always been there for me, and you're the only one that likes me for me."

"That's not true. What about all your loving fans?"

"If they got to know me they wouldn't like me either."

"You don't know that."

“I love you, and look at how I’m treating you.”

“Sure, but I know how you are. It’s only natural to disagree sometimes.”

Bambam moved his arm away from his face, gaze piercing Jinyoung. “Do you know how I am or do you just choose to ignore it because you like how I look? I’m petty, I’m mean, I’m conniving, I’m selfish, and I’m really, really jealous.”

“Sure you are, but you’re forgetting a lot of good qualities. These are just growing pains, and with time-”

“Jinyoung,” Bambam said seriously, interrupting him. “I really like it when you compliment me, because I know it comes from the heart. And I really _ don’t _like it when you say things from the heart to others, especially Jackson of all people.”

"Okay, so no compliments for Jackson. I got it, we're cool now?"

"No, you don't got it."

"I don't?"

"Jinyoung, I love you."

"I love you too."

“…”

“…”

Bambam's face froze, then exploded in red. "You _do_?" He squeaked.

"Of course, I've known you forever."

Bambam threw his head back, the blood draining. "I could kill you for teasing me like that."

He grabbed Jinyoung’s collar, kissing him hard, then letting go roughly. “How many times do I have to confess for you to finally get it.”

Oh, fuck. Jinyoung stared back wide-eyed, and Bambam moved back, clearly embarrassed.

Jinyoung got it now, boy did he get it. Bambam was in love with him.

Jinyoung didn’t get compliments, and millions of eyes staring at him for his beauty, but it felt nice for him to be desired too. He could only sympathize with Bambam’s jealousy, and while he never thought Bambam would be in love with him, it was an idea Jinyoung seemed to like.

Bambam was embarrassed enough, and Jinyoung felt a little dumb for having it taken him so long to realize, so he didn’t question him further. “Kiss me again,” he goaded.

Bambam looked at him unsure, then repositioned himself closer. He licked a small portion of his bottom lip before closing his eyes and kissing Jinyoung again. Ready for it this time, Jinyoung kissed back, and let his hand smooth over Bambam’s cheek, turning one kiss into two, then three, then four, and so on.

“Where did you learn to do that?!” Bambam complained, keeping his hand conveniently high on Jinyoung’s thigh.

“Well…” Jinyoung grinned. “If you’re selfish, and conniving, and jealous-”

“I get it.”  
Jinyoung chuckled. “Then I’m sneaky.”

Bambam’s eyes lowered. “Don’t be sneaky anymore.” What should have been a request sounded more like a threat.

Jinyoung lightened the mood. “Now that I remember, I did think you looked pretty cool on set today.”

Bambam bounced back, ferocity returning. “And you were never going to tell me?”

Jinyoung smiled cheesily. “I didn’t know it meant so much to you.”

“Well now you know, so I expect compliments daily.”

Jinyoung gasped. “_ The _ Bambam is in love with me and wants me to compliment him?”

“Stop it.” Bambam slapped Jinyoung's chest, puffing his cheeks out, and trying not to go red again.

“_ The _ superstar Bambam is in love with little ol’ Jinyoung?”

“Whatever, you only just figured it out.”

“Yeah, but it still counts.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm submitting this over two years late but it still counts, right?


End file.
